Kanae Katagiri
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} was a Gemischt Quincy and a former maid in the service of the Ishida family.Bleach manga; Chapter 531, page 8 She later became the wife of Ryūken Ishida and mother of Uryū Ishida. She died nine years ago. Appearance Katagiri is a black-haired woman with a large hair bun. She wears an old-fashioned maid outfit. Personality As a loyal maid, Katagiri is a very polite and well-mannered person. She addresses Ryūken Ishida as "young master" and patiently listens to his thoughts and problems. She's aware of the responsibilities which weigh on Ryūken's shoulders as an Echt Quincy and she's always ready to offer him advice.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 10-13 She is very attached to Ryūken, being his protector, and she can't bear to see him sad. Bleach manga; Chapter 536, pages 6-10 History On one particular evening, Katagiri approached Ryūken and asked him if she could prepare the table, because dinner was ready. Affirming this, Ryūken then confided in Katagiri that he was unsure if Masaki would be happy marrying him or not, because their engagement existed for the sole purpose of maintaining their pure Quincy blood. Seeing his inner dilemma, Katagiri kindly replied that Masaki couldn't possibly be unhappy with Ryūken when he puts love before status, and she remarks on how wonderful a person he is. When Ryūken replies that he is merely concerned about the Quincy's future, she looks sadly on as it begins to rain outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 10-13 Later, while she was attending to laundry with another maid, she was contacted via an unknown device by Ryūken, who ordered her to prepare the Reishi Armor.Bleach manga; Chapter 531, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 531, page 14 She later arrived to the scene of the battle along with Ryūken, but they did not interfere in the battle and left once the Hollow was defeated.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 7-8 Later Katagiri told Ryūken's mother about Masaki's fight with the Hollow and that she saved the Shinigami. When Ryūken's mother confronted Masaki, Ryūken realized that Katagiri must have told his mother. He ran to find Katagiri, he soon found her and pinned her to the wall, asking her why she told his mother about what happened despite him telling her not to. She answered that she did it so that Masaki could be healed and the Ishida bloodline be preserved. Ryūken said that he doesn't think it was reason enough, but she answered by saying that it is everything and Ryūken said so himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 534, pages 6-8 After Masaki was healed, Katagiri met Ryūken outside in the rain, where she was standing with an umbrella. Katagiri asked Ryūken if he left Masaki with the Shinigami, he confirmed that he did so. Ryūken then told her to go home and tell his mother that he can't protect the Quincy. Katagiri refused and told him that she can't leave him alone. She then reminded him that it is her duty to protect him, and ever since she first met him her life has been devoted to him. She asks him not to be sad, as it breaks her heart. Ryūken then told her that it is okay, and that they should go back home. Katagiri happily complied. Eventually, Katagiri and Ryūken married, and she gave birth to Uryū Ishida. Nine years ago, on June 17, Katagiri lost consciousness and died three months later, since Yhwach performed Auswählen, and took the power of every Quincy he determined to be "impure" and made their powers his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 6-9 After her death, Ryūken performed an autopsy on her corpse for an extended period of time, despite Uryū pleading him to stop.Bleach manga; Chapter 659, page 7 During this operation, Ryūken extracted the silver blood clot that was formed in her heart from the Auswählen, the element that lead to her death, and subsequently forged an arrowhead out of it, with the intent of shooting down Yhwach with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 682, page 5 Former Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbed spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combined it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She had an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Katagiri could sense Shinigami, Hollows and other spiritual beings. Trivia *Almost a decade before Katagiri appeared and her physical appearance was revealed in the manga, Studio Pierrot briefly showed her on-screen during an anime-original flashback Uryū Ishida had after encountering Yoshino Sōma, who reminded him of his mother. It is unknown if Tite Kubo had solidified her design by this point and shared it or if Pierrot simply made a rough estimate of what she would look like, and it is unknown if Katigiri's overall appearance had changed before she died, but the woman shown does have strands of hair arcing away from and back to the rest of her hair as Katagiri did, though she also has much longer hair and is wearing lipstick, neither of which Katagiri did while present in the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 71 Quotes * (To Ryūken Ishida) "Ryūken-sama. Have you forgotten? It is my sworn duty to dedicate my entire life to serving you. From the day we first set eyes on one another, my life has belonged to you. So, please... Please... do not be sad. If you feel sorrow, Ryūken-sama, my heart will be torn apart."Bleach manga; Chapter 536, pages 8-9 References Navigation de:Kanae Katagiri es:Kanae Katagiri pl:Kanae Katagiri ru:Канаэ Катагири Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Ishida Family Category:Manga Only Characters